Apartment Life
by xFabulaexImaginariax
Summary: Richard and Kori have recently became best friends their freshman year of college, and decided to get an apartment together. Both having their own flings and relationships, things seem to grow a bit complicated between the two. Maybe living together wasn't the greatest idea after all. RichxKori Rated M for swearing, sex, and violence.


**Apartment Life**

_Summary: Richard and Kori have recently became best friends their freshman year of college, and decided to get an apartment together with just them two. Both having their own flings and relationships, things seem to grow a bit complicated between the two. Maybe living together wasn't the greatest idea after all. RichxKori Rated M for swearing, sex, and violence._

**Chapter 1**

Richard walked into his newer kitchen, and groaned at the site. "Seriously Kori?" He yelled out, looking at the mess. He slightly jumped when she popped out from behind the counter.

"Why were you down there?" he asked, chuckling, "You scared me."

"Sorry, I was trying to make breakfast, and we have no good ingredients. I guess I'll have to go to the store later."

"Or we could just walk to the café down the street," he added, hating the idea of going grocery shopping.

"Richard, we talked about this. I am the –"

"The kind of girl who likes to cook. Eating out sometimes is okay but I like to have groceries at the apartment," Richard finished for her, in the best Kori voice he could muster.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Ha. Ha. Funny Grayson. Watch it. And I do not sound so snobby!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just please clean up? I promise we'll go grocery shopping later. But I'm getting a shower now, you're welcome to join me," he called out, turning around to give her a wink.

"Gross." She muttered, though she had to admit she had thought about joining him in the shower often. Yeah they were best friends, but she knew she wasn't the only one in the friendship who occasionally thought of the other in that way.

They had been living together for a total of a year now, though they had just recently moved into this apartment building. They were now Juniors in college, and became best friends when they met each other in their mutual friend Victors dorm room.

Victor and Richard were roommates, and Victor was dating her best friend Karen. Unfortunately, their relationship ended a year later, but she and Richard still found themselves hanging out all the time and their bond just continued and still continues to grow stronger. They even had gotten a place with them and their other friends Rachel and Garfield.

Now she lived with just him, and it made her ecstatic. He was probably the best roommate she could ever ask for, and she hated the idea of them no longer living together after college. She knew it would end eventually, though, so she took advantage of all the time with him that she could.

She grabbed the coffee pot and started to make coffee for him. She rolled her eyes, hating the fact that he always had to have 2 cups of straight black coffee every morning before he'd do anything other than shower.

She realized how empty their can of coffee grounds was getting, and smiled evilly. "I guess he really will take me to the store later now." She threw some of the coffee grounds away, wanting to make the can as empty as possible, without him knowing that she tampered with it.

Kori began cleaning up the kitchen after she made the coffee, not wanting to aggravate him further with her awful mess she made. She was about to start the dishes when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and looked at her roommate, her checks instantly turning hot and red.

Richard stepped into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. "Mmm, coffee. Smells great! Thanks Kori," he casually said, standing next to her to pour a cup of it. He leaned against the counter as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Richard, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked, beginning to giggle.

He looked down at himself, and grinned "Oh, does my lack of being in clothes bother you? It just so happens I forgot to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with me since I was interrupted by the sight of your mess, so all I had was the towel. I can take that off too if you want." He began to grab the towel, acting as if he would throw it off of him.

She threw her hands up and covered her eyes, "NO! Just get your coffee and get dressed in your room now please!"

He chuckled, "Oh relax Kori, I won't take it off. You only wish you could have the chance to see me naked." He wiggled his eye brows as he walked off with his coffee mug.

Kori couldn't help but to snort, "As if, Richard. If I wanted to, I could have gotten you naked a year ago."

"Same to you my dear," Richard said just as arrogantly, and shut his bedroom door.

She huffed and returned her attention to the small pile of dishes, but felt a smile creep onto her lips. _He is such an arrogant asshole, but I love that asshole anyways._

Kori pondered on the thought of 'love' and him. For a while now she often found herself confused about her feelings towards him. He was her best friend, her protector… her roommate. She loved him as her best friend. She knew that for sure.

Her feelings always got confused, however, when he flirted with her, like this morning. Or when he holds her when she cries, and blows off his dates whenever she would even hint that she wanted his company that night. But she knew even if she did love him as more than a best friend, it wouldn't work out.

She was content with him being her best friend, and she knew it was best to keep it that way. She shrugged off her thoughts on the matter, and grabbed her sponge and began to wash away all of the mess before her.

-x-x-x-x-

Well there's chapter one. I know it's short, but first chapter is to see the kind of responses I get. My story **Shame** is still first priority since I posted it first, and will always be updated on Thursdays (or even Wednesday nights.)

This story is just a project I've been working on a bit, and I'm already working on the ideas for it and the next few chapters. I'll try to update it as much as I can, but like I said, it will not interfere with my other stories progress.

However, I hope you enjoy both stories!


End file.
